legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nosferatu
An immortal king from ancient legends with authority over souls. Takes the souls of the innocent and devours them. In-game description of Immortal King Nosferatu. The Immortal King Nosferatu is a "fiend" found in Lohengrin Castle. He has the frightening ability to consume those who fight him, body and soul. History According to Erebonian folklore, the Nosferatu is a fiend known as an Immortal King which is said to take the lives of all who look upon it. Their origins are a mystery but the folklore in some provinces regard them as similar to the Grim Reaper. It has also been said that it is the form an ancient tribe took after being liberated from the shackles of 'life'. Lucifuge A Nosferatu that changed due to the loss of balance in Erebonia. Curses the souls of all and gives nightmares. In-game description of Immortal King Lucifuge. The Lucifuge is a Nosferatu altered, revived by an imbalance in the land. It has increased powers, seemingly able to spread thick fog and weaken the barrier between worlds allowing creatures from other realms of existence to emerge. Story The party reaches the top of Lohengrin Castle where they find a orb similar to the others they have seen. Millium attempts to break the orb with Airgetlam and in doing so, releases the Immortal King. The group defeats him but is entrapped in a barrier until rescued by a mysterious figure, who breaks the orb by throwing their lance at it. Trails of Cold Steel II Returning to Legram, the group finds the town shrouded in thick mist. They explore Lohengrin Castle once again and in the underground area find Lucifuge, which they believe is an even more powerful Immortal King Nosferatu responsible for the strange happenings around Legram. After defeating the being, the mist around the town disappears. During the assault on Infernal Castle, the Nosferatu is again fought multiple times throughout the dungeon. It is unknown if this is a "different" Nosferatu or the same being that was fought in Lohengrin Castle. Combat Nosferatu can summon Shadow Spirits using his ability Call Allies. His most dangerous ability is Soul Pinion which he uses to devour a party member body and soul and consumes their health. Nosferatu is vulnerable to Space, Time, Earth and Mirage. Abilities: Mostly swings it’s staff to deal inflicted damage, but knows a few spell moves. ''-Call Allies:'' Summons Shadow Spirits as more enemies to fight. Can call upon a number depending on how many are still around. ''-Garden Of Nightmares:'' Wields the staff, jabs it into the ground, creating a blue aura wave of eerie souls around targets. Inflicts Damage/Sleep Effect. ''-Soul Pinion:'' Wields the staff, jabs it into the ground, then sucks the soul of a target. That target will be underneath Nosferatu, taking the health to recover it’s own while weakening one member of the party. Possibly Granting 10 Turns Of Recovery Health. ''-Soul Release:'' After performing Soul Pinion, it will exhale the target from the first turn back onto the party’s main field.Category:Bosses Category:Trails of Cold Steel Bosses